Wild West Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Trouble City Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Town That Wasn't There! | Writer2_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Frank Giacoia | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = Real estate developer Josiah Cleek has gathered a crowd and pitching to them the benefits of his recent real estate development Starling Springs and offers to sell them the properties. Spotting the excitement are Arizona Annie and her boyfriend Slim Smith who go in for a closer look. Slim buys the pitch and hopes to buy land, in order for him and Annie to have a place to get married and settle down in. Annie is not so easily sold the idea since she is not ready to settle down. She also recognizes Cleek as she recognizes him as the man on a wanted poster they saw in Leaping Springs, who was wanted for swindling. She violently confronts Josiah Cleek, demanding that he return the money he has taken to the people. However, the people around rally around the silk tongue Cleek, believing him to be an upstanding citizen. Unable to talk sense into the people, Annie decides to find proof and rides off for Starling Springs leaving Slim behind. Slim is confused about her abrupt departure while Josiah resumes his sales pitch. Arriving in Starling Springs, Arizona Annie realizes that that the town is a shabby development nothing like Cleek's sales pitch. She rides back to confront Cleek unaware that she was observed snooping around. She confronts Cleek and demands that he tell the people the truth, instead he offers to show the people Starling Springs himself. When they arrive, they come before a much different appearance, the houses looking freshly built and in good shape. However, Arizona Annie still senses trickery and suddenly rushes her horse towards the houses. They are easily knocked down, revealing them to be nothing more than painted cardboard. As Cleek's assistant attempts to flee, Annie easily knocks him down. She then brings him before Cleek and shows the people. However before they can deal with Josiah, the sheister pulls two guns on them and tries to escape by horse. Annie uses a lasso to rope Cleek back and forces him to give back the money he took from his victims before turning him over to the law. On their way back, Slim thanks Annie for showing people how they were fooled out of their money, especially when Slim himself was tricked and purchased some of Cleek's bogus property. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Payoff | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Lin Streeter | Inker3_1 = Lin Streeter | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Blazing Six-Shooters and the Thundering Herd! | Writer4_1 = Bill Woolfolk | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = One day Jim Weston is riding through the range when he is suddenly gunned down in a bushwhack. Days later Tex Taylor rides into the region intending to pay a visit to Weston and arrives at his ranch the Bar Z. He meets Jim's daughter Pauline who tells him the bad news about her late father. She informs Tex that without her father around she has been left to tend to the ranch alone. They are suddenly visited by Mr. Dagree, who has come once again to offer to buy the Bar Z, telling Pauline that it is no place for a woman to run, but Pauline refuses. When he points out that she does not have any ranch hands to help her, Tex steps up and tells Dagree that he is working the ranch for her much to Dagree's chagrin. He leaves and meets with one of his men and begins plotting how to deal with this new development, he orders the assemblage of some rustlers to steal the cattle at the Bar Z ranch. That night as Tex is riding the range around the Bar Z he hears the rustlers and confronts them. He holds his own pretty well until one of the rustlers get close enough to pistol whip him upside the head knocking him. The other ranch hands, hearing the shots, come to Tex's aid and revive him. Tex realizes that somebody at the Bar Z is working with the rustlers, as they seemed to know where Tex was going to be. Tex rushes back to the Bar Z and notes that the ranch foreman is also pressing Pauline to sell the ranch. Tex tells her to hold out, as the property controls the water rights, which her father leased for a reasonable price, and if Degree gets possession of the land, he will have a choke hold on the farms in the area. Pauline agrees to keep refusing to sell the property. Later, Dagree's rustlers use TNT to cause a stampede of the Bar Z's herd that has been purchased, directing it to run off a cliff. Quick thinking Tex manages to race ahead of the herd and redirect the lead steer away from the cliff, causing them to all avoid a fatal plunge. Tex then gets the drop on the man responsible and unmasks him as the foreman and forces him to talk about Dagree's plan. At Paulien's home the purchaser demands payment. Dagree is present and pressures Pauline to sell the Bar Z to him or risk having the property foreclosed. Suddenly, Tex bursts in with the money and a written confession accusing Dagree of being responsible for the attacks on the Bar Z. After turning Dagree over to the authorities, Pauline thanks Tex for avenging her father's death before the cowpoke rides off. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Mr. Dagree Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.comics.org/issue/6857/ * http://www.comicvine.com/wild-west-no-guns-for-a-killer/37-133627/ }}